Peter Meets Pan!
by savannaharaiza
Summary: What if Peter(2011) met Pan(OUAT)? T just for minor language.
1. Interesting Discoveries

Peter meets Pan!

Hello, this is my first story(under this profile or what not) and my first story for Once Upon A Time and Neverland 2011. I wondered what it would be like if Peter(2011) met Pan(OUAT)Lets see how this turns out shall we?

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time but how cool would it be too!

Pan was seen flying through Neverland. He was angry by the fact that he couldn't find the Heart of the Truest Believer. His time was running out for Pete's Sake!

"The boy will soon be mine." Pan thought bitterly. "And so will his damn heart!" Time seemed to go faster as Pan himself went faster. He went so fast that he didn't notice a boy in dressed in brown 1900 styled clothing. The boy did not see him either, they both crashed simultaneously into each other.

With a slight "bang!" the two boys fell to the ground, dumbfounded at the fact that someone other then the other was in the sky!

"Who you, ya ugly mug?" The brown dressed and apparently eyed and haired boy demanded.

"Me?" Pan sneered. "What about you, no one other then me can fly in Neverland."

"That's where you're wrong." The boy said, a cheeky smirk fell onto his face. "I can fly in Neverland too."

"Just who do you think you are?" Pan demanded.

"What of you, you look like a old prune that was smashed one to many times." The boy said/

Then, yet there was a ping of silence before the yet again, but only simultaneously this time.

"I'm Peter Pan!"

What do you think? Want me to continue? Review and thanks for reading!


	2. The Two Peter Pan's and One Tinkerbell

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the second Chapter of Peter Meets Pan! I would like to thank ElektraMackenzie for reviewing, and also if you followed or favored.

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Peter Pan(OUAT) and Tinkerbell(2011)

* * *

Chapter Two

"You aren't Peter Pan." The brown haired and eyed boy adressed.

"Neither are you." Pan declared.

"_I _was born with the name." Peter said. "But what about _you_?" He looked at Pan with suspiousion.

"Does it matter?" Pan demanded. "We both have the same name, big deal." He was glaring at Peter with suspiousion as well.

Suddenly Pan heard a sort of jingleing, like bells. As the sound crept closer, so did a bright but faint light. It was torturous to his eyes and ears. Peter seemed to not notice Pan's distain for what was coming.

"What is that horrid thing?" Pan demanded to the other Peter Pan.

Peter smirked as a small fairy came into the veiw of the two Peter Pan's. She flew right onto Peter's shoulder. She was glaring at Pan, who had the same look on his face.

"Hello Tink." Peter said cheerfully to the fairy. The fairy continued jingleing, Pan noticed that Peter seemed to understand her.

Pan, finally impatient by the fact that the fariy was jingleing and that Peter seemed to forget that _he _was even there, he spoke up.

"What is that thing and how are you speaking with it!" He demanded rudely. The fairy looked absolutly annoyed and offended at what Pan had just called her. "It." Ha!

"Her name is Tinkerbell." Peter said, he too was glaring at Pan for being rude. "She's a dear friend of mine." Tinkerbell looked more bright when she was adressed as Peter's dear friend.

"With a fairy?" Pan said in a are-you-serious? voice.

"Tree Spirit actually." Peter said frowning. "If you say you are from Neverland then I suggest you get the facts first." Pan glared even harder at Peter. How dare he say such a thing!

"I am from here." He said strongly. "You, on the other hand seem to think that _you _are from here when you are not!"

"Because I am from here." Peter insisted. "I've been here for many years, and I have never seen _you_ here."

"Neverland is _my _land." Pan said, anger building more and more up inside him. "Not yours."

"It belongs to neither of us." Peter protested. "Its ovious that there are tw Neverland's, the one you are from, and the one that I am from." That made sense to Pan. They had never seen eachother in their entire lives. Maybe what Peter had said was true.

"We'll see about that." Pan said, if there was two Neverland's, well, then he'd have to have them both.

The two Peter Pan's glared feverishly at the other, it made Tinkerbell worry very dearly about what would take place next.

* * *

_What do you think? Review, Follow or Favor please! And P.S. things will get more interesting after this, especially when The Heart of the Truest Believer finds his way to Pan's Neverland.


	3. I'm Peter Pan

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the second Chapter of Peter Meets Pan! I would like to thank those who reviewed, liked and/or followed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Hook

* * *

_Eleven year's later..._

Peter didn't know why he was in Pan's Neverland. Especially after their first and last meeting.

Peter expected Pan to attack his Neverland, which was under protection at the moment by his crew and the Kaw. He expected the other Peter Pan to attack or at least attempt to, as the Tree Spirits had barriers around the island now and only he could get out of there as he shared something special to the Tree Spirits.

Innocence. Innocence that could be a danger if fooled with. Peter should know best at that.

Pan's Neverland was very different from his Neverland. It was more dangerous, and they didn't have a Hook, well they did, but not one who was like his Hook. James "Jimmy" Hook. The man who had taught Peter how to steal. The man who loved his mother. The man who killed his father...

Peter, to his relief, hadn't seen Pan yet. And he very well didn't wish to. Especially after he threatened to take his and his friends(minus the bloody pirates) land. But, Pan never even setted foot on his Neverland. He seem preoccupied with something else. But what?

Flying through the woods was something of a comfort to Peter. But something was different, despite being in a whole new and different Neverland, he felt like there was thoses who didn't belong there.

That's when he heard it. Voices! But, they sounded older. Grown up.

Peering through a hole in a tree, he saw them. Five grownups. Three women, two dark haired woman, though one had really short hair, and a blonde one. And there was two men. One had dark blonde hair and the other had dark hair and a hook. This was Pan's Hook!

The dark haired woman with a bit longer hair was teaching, or trying to, teach the blonde woman magic while talking about a missing boy, Henry or something like that. Peter went to get closer, accidentally snapping a stick.

"What was that?" The dark haired woman demanded. It was the more long haired one. Her hands glowed purple and suddenly Peter was forcefully thrown towards them. He couldn't even fly!

"Who are you!" The blonde woman demanded, pulling a sword to his neck. He was against the tree now, the purple glow stuff still around him.

"My names Peter." Peter said, his brown eyes locking into the womans hazel. "I'm not one of Pan's men!"

"And why should we believe you?" The dark and longer haired woman demanded. Peter was a wee bit intimidated by her and her glowing purple hands.

"Because I can help you!" Peter said quickly. The shorter dark haired woman looked striaght at him.

"How?" She said. "And what do you think we need help with?"

"You're looking for a boy called Henry, he's missing here." Peter said. "I can help you find him, if he's with Pan's men, I'll help you find him."

"Regina, Emma, let him go." The short dark haired woman said. Peter had to guess that the dark haired woman was Regina and the blonde was Emma. They did thankfully let him go.

"Are you a member of Pan's Lost Boy's?" The blonde man asked.

"No, I have never been with Pan or his group." Peter said. "I know a way outta Neverland, this Neverland at leas-

"Wait, did you say _this _Neverland?" Emma asked, interupting him. Peter nodded.

"Yes, there is another Neverland, _my _Neverland." The brown and white flecked haired boy said. "I know a safe way out of here, just have to get this Henry and I can take you all there. It's safer then this one, we can figure out how to get you lot home when we're there."

"And you can do this how?" The blonde man asked. Peter smirked.

"'Cause I'm Peter Pan." He said.

* * *

What do you think? Review, Follow or Favor please!


	4. A New Ally

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the fourth chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I would like to thank thoses who liked, followed or reviewed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Hook

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Did you say this Neverland?" Emma asked, interupting him. Peter nodded._

_"Yes, there is another Neverland, my Neverland." The brown and white flecked haired boy said. "I know a safe way out of here, just have to get this Henry and I can take you all there. It's safer then this one, we can figure out how to get you lot home when we're there."_

_"And you can do this how?" The blonde man asked. Peter smirked._

_"'Cause I'm Peter Pan." He said._

* * *

_Now.._

"You're who now?" Emma demanded, the sword was still held at his neck. Emma looked like she was just about to slide it across his neck as though she was was about to slice open a envelope which held a letter holding the answers. But, of course, Peter's neck was not a envelope, so there was no answer in his neck.

"My name is Peter Pan." Peter said, somewhat breathlessly. "I will tell you what I can only if you take your sword off my neck." Emma stared at him. "It's not like I will be able to fly off anyways, seeing as I am held prisinor to this bloody tree. It won't be any good if my blood was spilt and you had no answers seeing as I would be dead." Emma glared at him before wearily taking the sword off his neck.

"I suggest you start talking if I were you." The blonde woman then said, putting the sword in her belt. Peter nodded.

"I shall go back to the begining. When I first entered my Neverland." The boy said. He sighed before continuing.

"My crew and I worked as thieves for a man who saved us all from what pretty much was our deaths. Hs name was James Hook, but we called him Jimmy."

"You have a Captain Hook in your land?" Hook said, intriged.

"Yep. I had entered Neverland through a orb, my crew and Jimmy entered before me." Peter said. "It was unusual. I found Fox, one of my crew and my friend, and we discovered that Jimmy and the others were taken by pirates."

"We were then chased by fariy like creatures I soon learned are called Tree Spirits. We were taken in by the Kaw Tribe. The next day Fox and I snuck out to get the others. We snuck on the ship and I found Jimmy with the Captain, a woman called Bonny. He didn't want to leave. My crew except Fox was out in the water when I got there. We were crowded towards the water, I jumped and swam to the boat my crew was in. Fox was killed." Peter looked down at that, even after all these years, he couldn't get over Fox's death. "I kept having this strange dream, a Tree Spirit with a glow brighter then the sun but not hurtful and a melody like a bell, she was flying towards the orb near some mountains."

"Wait, is the fa-Tree Spirit called Tinkerbell?" Regina demanded. Peter nodded.

"Yes, that is her name. "He said. "I soon met her, and me and Aaya, or Tiger Lilly, soon followed her to a place in the mountains with great big wooded walls and plants forming places everywhere. The man who created it was called Dr. Flood, the one who hired Jimmy in the first place to find the orb."

"This orb, are there other's?" Regina asked.

"No, there are only two." Peter said.

"How did you get here?" The short black haired woman asked. "To this Neverland?"

"I flew." Peter said, lightly smiling. "I flew straight into the second star to the left."

"And when you go into the right, you go into the other world." Emma said dryly.

"Yep." Peter said. "How'd you know?" Emma gave him a raised expression and chose to ignore that.

"Could you be able to take us all to your Neverland and get us the orb so we can get back to our world?" The blonde man asked.

"I can get you to my Neverland but getting the orb would be harder seeing as it currently is in a cave well hidden and blocked." Peter said before smirking. "But, it should be no challenge."

"Except we have to get past Pan." Hook said, Peter's smirk faultered a bit but never left his face.

"Now that will be the challenge." He said. "But also a new adventure."

* * *

What do you think? Review, Follow or Favor please!


	5. Let's Play, Pan!

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the fifth chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I would like to thank thoses who liked, or followed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Hook, Henry Mills, Peter Pan(OUAT)

* * *

"I'll go get Henry." Peter said. "It's better if I go alone."

"And why should we just let you?" Regina demanded, Peter looked annoyed.

"Because I can blend in more, I am a kid still unlike any of you lot." The flying boy said.

"He has a point Regina." The short blacked hair woman said.

"Thank you, um...ah-Peter started saying but the woman interupted him.

"Mary Margaret." She said.

-Right, thanks." Peter said. "Anyways, you can either stick with my plan or we can just wait until you figure out how to even _get _to Pan's hideout." A cocky smirk formed on Peter's face when he saw Regina glaring at him, he was awesome! "Great! I'll be back as soon as possible, with your son of course!" He then tried flying before realising that he was still trapped to the tree. "Mind letting me out?" Regina waved her hand and Peter fell to the dirt and leaved ground with a "oof!" He then stood up.

"Wait." Regina said just as Peter was about to fly away. She gave Peter a hand held mirror and enchanted it. "For proof that you're on our side." Peter nodded and flew up into the sky. Henry Mills, help is coming.

* * *

Peter saw Henry. He was at the edge of the camp where Pan and his Lost Boy's were at. They were dancing like hooligans, it made Peter wanting to join them, but he had to focus on the matter at hand. Getting Henry.

"Henry!" He hissed. "Henry Mills!" The boy didn't move so Peter picked up a small stone and threw at the boy, it hit his back.

"Ow!" Henry cried softly, he turned and saw Peter, who was gestering for him to come towards him. Henry looked back at the wild camp and noticed that they were to preocupied with what they were doing. He got up and walked over to Peter.

"Who are you?" Henry demanded softly.

"I'm here to get you out." Peter said he half threw the mirror into Henry's hands. The boy walked a bit more into the woods to talk with Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret, who told him that Peter was a good guy and to go with him.

"Okay." Henry said looking at Peter, who smiled brightly and grabbed the boys arm.

"Hold on tight!" He said a bit too loud, he cursed himself.

"What was that!" They heard Pan yell.

"Hold on Henry!" Peter yelled as he and Henry flew into the air, They flew over Pan's Camp.

"This is war, Peter!" Pan yelled angerly as his Lost Boy's started shooting arrows and spears at them, Peter easily dodged them.

"Then lets play, Pan!" Peter yelled, laughing as he and Henry flew away. Henry could only process this boy as clever and unclever at the same time.

But he was safe.

For the moment that is.

* * *

What do you think? Please give any comment out. I don't care if its even a bad one. And thanks for reading this chapter, the next one will come out as soon as I have the time ofr it. Thank you and goodnight!(Unless you're reading at a different time of course.) And sorry if it's a bit shorter. Oh! And I have a poll up too! I want to hear on what you might want to see in the next chapter.


	6. Flying up to the Second Star to the Left

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the sixth chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I would like to thank thoses who liked, or followed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Henry Mills, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Hook, Neal Cassidy, Felix

* * *

_Previously...  
_

_"This is war, Peter!" Pan yelled angerly as his Lost Boy's started shooting arrows and spears at them, Peter easily dodged them._

_"Then lets play, Pan!" Peter yelled, laughing as he and Henry flew away. Henry could only process this boy as clever and unclever at the same time.  
_

_But he was safe._

_For the moment that is.  
_

* * *

_Now..._

"Where are we going?" Henry asked as he and Peter flew away from Pan's camp. He was amazed at the view.

"We're going back to your family of course!" Peter said. "But first I want to tell you some things."

Peter and Henry flew into some caves, far from Pan and his Lost Boy's. They landed on the ground. Henry looked out of the cave, he could see the sea and a island. It was peaceful looking but was it ever actually peaceful?

"What do you want to tell me?" Henry asked, not looking at Peter.

"That Pan won't just need your heart." Peter said. Henry looked at the other boy who removed his jacket.

"What do you mean? Who's heart does he also need?" Henry demanded, panicked.

"Mine." Peter said. "I have a heart known as an Innocent Heart, you have the Heart of the Truest Believer. Together, they can do many things, like bring a dying 300 hundred year old teen from undying."

"Pan wants our hearts to save himself." Henry said, alarmed. "He wants to kill us."

"Pan only knows of the Truest Believer though, not the Innocent yet." Peter said. "We have to leave this Neverland for mine as soon as possible. We have to go back to your family. Do you still have that mirror?" Henry nodded. "Let me see it." Henry dug the mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Peter.

Emma's face appeared on the mirror.

"Are you guy's safe?" Emma demanded.

"Yeah, we just need to get out of here as soon as possible." Peter said. "I think it will be safer for me to take Henry back to my Neverland before I come to get you lot."

"Just hurry." Emma said. "Let me speak to Henry." Peter handed it to Henry. "Hey kid."

"Hey Mom." Henry said smiling.

"I want you to go with Peter to his land, we'll be there soon enough." Emma said. "Be safe and I love you, and so does Regina, Mary Margaret, David and your Dad."

"I love you guys too." Henry said, he passed the mirror back to Peter.

"Keep him safe." Emma ordered.

"I will, Emma." Peter said smiling. "That's the plan." Emma's face disapeared and Henry held on to Peter. "Henry Mills, get ready to see a different Neverland, filled with strange but awesome things." They toke off flying.

"To the second star to the left and striaght on til morning!" Peter yelled, smiling and laughing. Henry too smiled as they flew away. They flew away from any danger that could have just happened. But were they still in danger?

* * *

Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David and Hook were able to see the teo boys. They all had relief written on their faces.

"At least Henry's safe." Regina said, thankful.

"Now we'll just have to wait for Peter to return." Emma said.

"What about Rumplestiltskin?" Mary Margaret said. "We can't just leave him."

"We better start because Peter can be back at any time." Hook said.

* * *

Neal too saw that his son, Henry, was taken from Neverland.

A smile fell upon his face, he looked at Felix.

"Look's like Pan's plan has failed." He mocked, Felix only glared at the man.

"Pan never fails, haven't you ever learned Bealfire?" Felix said, loyal til death to Pan. "Peter will never win, nor will you and your friends. Peter may not know me, but I plan on killing him, not for Pan though."

"And why's that?" Neal demanded. Felix glared at the man, though a tint of sadness could be seen in hie eyes.

"The little street rat is the reason my brother Fox died."

* * *

_What do you think? Review, Like and Follow please!

Note: What do you think about me making Fox and Felix brothers? I think that they look a bit alike. And by Felix's words, he's not one inch happy about Peter and its not for Pan.


	7. Brothers Through Thick and Thin

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the seventh chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I'm posting this after just posting the previous chapter, I'm on a roll if I do say so myself.

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Fox, Felix, Peter Pan (OUAT), Hook(2011), Peter Pan(2011), Starkey

* * *

__Previously...  
_

_"And why's that?" Neal demanded. Felix glared at the man, though a tint of sadness could be seen in hie eyes.  
_

_"The little street rat is the reason my brother Fox died."  
_

* * *

_East Side London, 1888  
_

Fox and Felix was their names. Brothers through thick and thin.

Felix was older by a few years. And he was very protective of his younger brother, Fox.

They grew up on the streets of East London, Fox and Felix. Their parents abandoned them when their greedy parents didn't want to feed the two boys.

So, Felix became Fox's only family that the young boy would ever remember. Their parents died not too long after kicking their son's out from starvation. Fox was young, at least 8, the boy had lost count. Felix on the otherhand was around 16 or 17, almost an adult. Something Felix secretly feared.

Felix wanted a better life for his brother. One where he had a bed to sleep above and a roof to sleep under. He wanted Fox to have a better life then a street rat. A pick pocket. A unwanted child.

Felix was seen walking through a dark alley, Fox was right besides him. It was the dead of night and Felix had been woken by a strange but wonderful he had heard it though, Fox had not heard it.

"How can you not hear it, Fox?" Felix asked his tired younger brother.

"I don't know, Felix." Fox answered, yawning. "Maybe you have better hearing."

They were soon walking towards a bonfire, where a boy with light brown hair was seen playing a pan flute, dancing wildly, but alone. Felix wanted to join in very much.

The Pipped Piper suddenly stopped, having noticed Felix and Fox, he smiled at the two brothers. He was glad that someone had finally heard his music.

"You two can hear my music, I take it?" The Pipped Piper said.

"I can but my brother here can't." Felix said. The Pipped Pipper looked at Fox before turning his attention back to Felix.

"The only one's who hear my music are those who are lost." The boy said. "Is there somewhere he can see while we...talk?" Felix nodded.

"I know a guy." He said and he noticed that Fox looked upset.

"Are you abandoning me like how Mum and Dad did to us?" The young boy asked, Felix looked heartbroken.

"Give me a minute, please." Felix said to the Pipped Pipper, who nodded. Felix got down to Fox's level. "I'm not leaving you forever, Fox, you hear me? That is the last thing I ever want to do. You'll just be staying with a man I know for a little while, he has another boy with him around your age. I'll be back for you soon."

"You promiss?" Fox asked shakily, as though he didn't want to cry, especially in front of his older brother.

Felix smiled. "I promise."

* * *

Felix remembered James "Jimmy" Hook quite well. The man gave him a quick run down on how to pick pockets when he was younger. He could trust Jimmy with his little brother.

Felix didn't know much on the other boy Jimmy kept, all he knew was that he used to be in a work house and was a orphan. And Jimmy was very protective of the boy for some reason.

"Ah, Felix, what can I do for you?" Jimmy asked when he saw Felix and Fox at his doorstep. It was morning time now.

"Can Fox stay with you?" Felix asked. "For a little while of course, I know you have you have another boy and I thought it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask." Jimmy nodded with a smile.

"Of course he can stay." The man said. He looked towards a door. "Peter, come here please!" A boy around Fox's age suddenly popped up from the stairs, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked curiously at Felix and Fox, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hiya, I'm Peter." Theboy said to Fox, who gave him a shy smile back.

"I'm Fox." He said.

"Whoah, cool name, did your parents name you that?" The energetic little boy asked.

"Yep." Fox said. He looked at Felix. "You'll be back soon."

"I will be." Felix promissed. "Go play with your new friend." The boys toke that offer and bolted from the room. "Good luck with them both until I come back."

"Will you come back, Felix?" Jimmy said, it didn't sound like a question.

"Yes, I will." Felix said again before swiftly leaving Jimmy's property.

* * *

Felix was yet again by the Pipped Piper.

"What is your name?" Felix asked the boy. "You never said."

The boy smiled. He removed a bean from one of his pockets and threw it on the ground, it was like a green tornado on the ground. Felix's eyes became wide.

"I'm Peter Pan." The boy said as he and Felix jumped in.

* * *

_Pan's Neverland, 1906_

Felix was seen watching the other boys dance like wild animals. He wasn't up for it though tonight and Pan noticed that.

"What's got you all sad looking?" He asked.

"Is it true?" Felix asked softly. "Is my younger brother dead?" Pan looked away from Felix with a nod. "How?" It was a demanded, less of a question.

Pan waved his hand and suddenly he was watching his brother's death. He was running with the boy, Peter, on a ship of sorts. Peter jumped from the ship.

Just as Fox was going to jump, there were shouts for him to jump, he was stabbed in the stomach by a Spanish looking man. Fox's body fell into the ocean. The image disapeared. Felix looked livid. He looked angry as hell.

"That boy is going to pay." He muttered. "Peter will pay."

* * *

What do you think? I figured I'd go a little bit into the past for this chapter, explaining a bit of Fox and Felix's history and Felix's anger against Peter, who he think's could have helped him despite already jumping into the water. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and until the next, goodbye!

P.S. Review, Like and Follow please!


	8. And welcome to Neverland

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the eight chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I would like to thank thoses who reviewed, liked, or followed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan (2011), Henry Mills, Tinker Bell, Curly, Tootles, Twins, Slightly, Nibbs

* * *

_Previously..._

_Henry held on to Peter. "Henry Mills, get ready to see a different Neverland, filled with strange but awesome things." They toke off flying._

_"To the second star to the left and striaght on til morning!" Peter yelled, smiling and laughing. Henry too smiled as they flew away. They flew away from any danger that could have just happened. But were they still in danger?_

* * *

_Now..._

Peter saw Henry's amazed look as they flew into Neverland. He definatly would have some fun here while he was here for the short while.

"This place is amazing!" Henry commented as they flew over the Kaw's Tribe. "How long have you been here?"

"I lost track after a year!" Peter said beaming. "There's always an adventure to discover here in my Neverland!"

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"To my tree where me and my crew live, you'll like them, they always have something up their sleeves." Peter answered. Suddenly Henry heard a jinggleing sound, like bells. He saw a bright small fairy. Tinker Bell.

"Hey Tink." Peter said grinning.

:Who is this, Peter?: Tinker Bell asked the boy, Hery looked at her with curiosity.

"This is Henry, Henry Mills, meet Tinker Bell." Peter said.

"Ah, hi." Henry said, he of couse didn't know that Tinker Bell could talk but figured out that Peter understood her. The Tree Spirit nodded in aknolwedgment before turning back to Peter.

:The boys have been awaiting your arrival, Peter.: Tinker Bell said. Peter then opened his mouth.

"Alright then, Henry and I'll be at the tree then." The two boys continued on, Tinker Bell was also seen flying along side them. She could sense that this boy, Henry, was different. He was like Peter, but different.

:Where did this Henry come from, Peter?: Tinker Bell wondered aloud to her dear friend.

"Where me and the lads came from, Tink." Peter answered. "Why?" Henry looked from Tinker Bell to Peter, wondering what they were discussing, but it must have been about him.

:He is like you, but different.: The Tree Spirit said. :Where did you just come from?:

"From Pan's Neverland." Peter told her. "Pan kidnapped Henry here, so I stole him from Pan."

:Are you insane, Peter!?: Tinker Bell exclaimed. :It's very very very dangerous going to Pan's Neverland! What if something bad had happened to you?:

"I'm fine Tink, see no broken bones and no kidnapping boys." Peter answered, laughing. They then continued on flying.

* * *

Curly was seen outside of the tree he and the others lived in. He was the one that had to annouce Peter's arrival today.

Looking through thr one eyed telescope he nicked off a daft pirate some years back, he could see Peter flying towards the tree with Tinker Bell and another boy, who was dressed in odd clothing.

Curly then turned and opened a hole that led into the tree. "Oi you guys, Peter's back and he's got a guest!" At the same time, Peter's SOS song started playing. The other boys, Tootles, Twins, Slightly and Nibbs shoved one another out of the tree, having heard both Curly and Peter's wooden flute.

"He's got a boy with 'im." Curly repeated, Twins snatched the telescope from the curly blonde boy and had a look for himself.

"I wonder who he is." The short boy said as he passed the telescope to Nibb's.

"Maybe a new crew member, mate." The boy said as he passed it to Slightly.

"He's wearing odd clothing." Slightly observed before Tootles snatched it out of his grasps.

"Don't say anything about th boy being apart of Lucifer's demons." Nibb said.

"Yes, please don't, Slightly." Tootles coursed.

"I was not!" Slightly exclaimed, lying a bit.

Peter and the boy then landed on the ground, the boy stumbled a bit but didn't lose his balance completely.

"Lads, this is Henry Mills." Peter said to his crew. "Henry, this is Curly, Tootles, Twins, Slightly and Nibbs, my crew. Henry will be staying with us for a while until I can get him and his family back to their land."

"Ah, where's his family, Peter?" Curly asked with a raised expression. Peter only grinned.

"I'm Pan's Neverland, I'll be there for a while but I'll be back." He answered.

"What?"

"You can't Peter, it's too dangerous!"

"Have you lost your marbles again!"

"I'll be fine, lads." Peter said shaking his head with a grin. "Keep Henry here with you lot, you know, show him the island, take him to Aaya and the Kaw's." The boy started to fly, Tinker Bell said something and Peter only laughed. "I'll be back!" He flew away then, going in the direction he just came from with Tinker Bell. Curly shook hus head.

"He has lost his marbles." He then looked at Henry. "Come on, Henry, we'll show ya around."

"Okay." Henry said, anything was better then being kept prisoner by Pan. The boys then started walking away. Tootles looked at Henry.

"And welcome to Neverland."

* * *

What do you think? Sorry if this chapter is short, the last one was my longest I think. Oh, and does anyone know what the name of Peter and the boy's SOS is? I can't remember it.


	9. Let's Play, Peter

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the ninth chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I would like to thank thoses who reviewed, liked, or followed! I would like to apologize for the long wait.

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Regina Mills, Hook(OUAT), Tinker Bell(2011), Peter Pan(OUAT)

* * *

_"At least Henry's safe." Regina said, thankful._

_"Now we'll just have to wait for Peter to return." Emma said._

_"What about Rumplestiltskin?" Mary Margaret said. "We can't just leave him."  
_

_"We better start because Peter can be back at any time." Hook said.  
_

* * *

Peter was seen flying back towards Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Hook.

"Henry's safe." He told them, smiling. "He's with my crew. Are you lot ready to go?"

"Not yet." Regina said, she obviliously wanted to leave, but knew that none of them could leave without the imp. "We have another person to get before we leave."

"Who-" Peter started to say.

"Ru-David started to say but Peter rudly interupted him..

"Oi, I ain't finnished!" The boy half way yelled. "Who is the person?"

"A man called Rumplestiltskin." Emma said. "Or Mr. Gold. Have you ever heard about him?"

"Nope, what mad man names a kid Rumplestiltskin?" Peter asked. It was then that Tinker Bell flew over, flying slightly over Peter's shoulder.

"Pan." Hook said.

"That explains it." Peter said, laughing. "Well, let's go and get this Rumpimpleskin man."

"Rumplestlitskin." Hook said, smirking.

"Right." Peter said. "I knew that. Well let's go then, Pan could get to us or my crew might accidentally get Henry into trouble. Which most likely has most likely already happened, so we should hurry and get this Rumpol man."

No one corrected the boy as they made their way out of their camp, unaware they were being watched.

* * *

Peter was seen looking at Tinker Bell, listening to what she was saying.

:This is dangerous, Peter!: The Tree Spirit called out.

"Which is why I"m helping, Tink." Peter said grinning. "I'll be fine."

"What do you think she's talking about?" Emma asked Regina.

"I have no idea." Regina said. "She isn't like the other Tinker Bell."

"You know the other Tinker Bell?" Mary Margaret asked. Regina looked at the short haired woman.

"I did." Regina said formally. "Let's just not say anymore on this."

"How will we find Gold?" David asked. "I mean, the man could be anywhere, still looking for Henry."

"We could try somewhere near Pan's camp." Emma said. "He would be close to it, wouldn't he?"

"I wouldn't go near there, the Lost Boy's would kill you." Peter said. He scratched his head. "I sort of started war with Pan when I got Henry."

"You what?" Emma demanded, not looking too happy.

:Peter, you didn't!: Tinker Bell said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, flying Henry into the air wasn't exactly a quiet thing." Peter defended. He needed to keep his mouth shut at some things. "Especially when you're the only other boy who actually fly's in this place. Plus, the other time I met Pan, he and I didn't know about one another. He threatened in a way that he would take my Neverland, and now it seem's he found a reason to."

"Henry's there!" Regina said, suddenly Peter was thrown against a tree again and couldn't move. They seriously were back there again! "My son is in your land, which Pan has decleared war against!"

"He won't be able to get into my land without knowing how to." Peter said. "He has to know the exact place to get there."

"What if he already knows?" Emma demanded. "Huh, whst if he's already there?"

The group the heard a evil laugh. "Well, I'm not there yet, if I were, I wouldn't be here." The other Peter Pan said suddenly apearing out of nowhere. "This is a plesant surprise." He looked at Peter. "You and I have some unfinished business to deal with."

Suddenly everyone couldn't move. Pan's Lost Boy's were pointing their weapon's at them. This was not good. Not good at all.

Pan walked over to Peter, his own sword at Peter's neck. A devious smirk was on the green eyed boy's face.

"Where the hell is The Heart of the Truest Believer, Innocent Heart?" Peter glared right at Pan. _How did he know this! _

Pan had his blade right at Peter's neck, a little blood fell. "Let's Play, Peter. I know you like your games." He leaned into the other. "Let me show you mine."

* * *

Like I said at the beginning. I am so sorry about the wait. I hope this chapter has been a good one. Please review, like and/or follow. It would be awesome if you would. And with that, I write off, have a good night or day, depending on what ever time you are reading this.


	10. Two New Allies and a Start to the End

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the tenth chapter of Peter Meet's Pan! I would like to thank thoses who reviewed, liked, or followed!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Peter Pan(OUAT), Fox, Wendy Darling

* * *

_Suddenly everyone couldn't move. Pan's Lost Boy's were pointing their weapon's at them. This was not good. Not good at all._

_Pan walked over to Peter, his own sword at Peter's neck. A devious smirk was on the green eyed boy's face.  
_

_"Where the hell is The Heart of the Truest Believer, Innocent Heart?" Peter glared right at Pan. How did he know this! _

_Pan had his blade right at Peter's neck, a little blood fell. "Let's Play, Peter. I know you like your games." He leaned into the other. "Let me show you mine."_

* * *

Peter was seen tied to two tree's with rope roughly tied to his wrists, he coulldn't get out. Pan was seen staring at Peter. The other's were back at where Pan discovered them at their camp, Peter, on the other hand, was near Pan's camp.

"You know that doesn't scare me." Peter said, Pan only smirked.

"I know what does though." The boy said. "You're going to tell me how to get to your Neverland, or I'll kill someone who is innocent?"

"Who?" Peter demanded, pulling slightly on his binds. "Who exactly do you have?" Felix and a few other Lost Boy's was seen carrying a human sized wooden cage.

"Bring her out." Pan ordered. Felix opened the cage door and roughly grabbed out a girl with honey colored hair. She was in a nightgown. And looked scared.

"This is Wendy Darling." Pan said. Felix held a dagger to Wendy's throat. "If you don't tell me how to get to your land, I'll have Felix here kill her." Pan looked at Felix. "Make sure he talks, I have a imp to find." The boy flew away.

* * *

Peter stared at Felix. He looked a lot like Fox. Only angrier, and messier hair. But the similarities were still there none other less.

"You're Fox's brother." Peter said, shifting his attention on the blonde haired teen. "I see why you never came back for him now." Felix glared at the boy.

"You killed him." He said. "You didn't help him!"

"I would have if I could have!" Peter said, he looked sad now, Fox's death still hit him hard, even after all of these years. "I would trade places with him even if I could have. I didn't kill him though."

"Yes you did!" Felix yelled, his hand was gripping the dagger harder now. "He went with you to your land! You caused his death!"

"It wasn't me who he went with though." Peter explained, he looked at Wendy then back up at Felix. "He went with Jame Hook, Captain Hook. My Captain Hook that is. He went with him and I followed soon after. If I hadn't gone, he would have been dead earlier then when he actually did die. He looked for you, you know. We all did, my crew and I, we looked for you for him because he missed you a lot." Felix's emotions seemed to change a bit just by looking at his face. "I remember when you dropped him off with Jimmy, you promissed that you would come back for him, but you never did. The day we all ended up in Neverland, we planned on going into a different side of London to look for you despite us rarely ever leaving the East side. My crew and I never abandoned Fox, you did, Felix."

Felix looked down when Peter said that. He was right. He had left his little brother and he broke a promiss. He broke the only promiss he had ever made with his brother, and he broke it. It was the only promiss he had ever broken.

"He died still caring about you, Felix." Peter said. "He was loyal to you, but are you still loyal to him despite him being dead? Would he agree with what you are doing? No, he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't." Felix muttered. He looked at Wendy and he unexpectically let her go and went over to Peter and started to untie him. "I can see now why my brother was your friend, you both are innocent. He never would have joined Pan."

Peter looked at Felix with a slight smile. He held out his hand.

"Join us in stopping Pan, Felix." Peter said. "Do something Fox would have done. Honor his memory." Felix gave a small smile.

"Deal." He said, shaking hands with Peter. "You have found yourself a new ally, Peter Pan." Peter grinned brightly and looked at Wendy.

"I'm Peter Pan." He said, slightly blushing at the girl.

"Wendy, Wendy Darling." The honey colored haired girl said smiling at the boy. It seemed things were looking up now. And that was a good thing for Peter and the others, but there still was a lot more to do. At least they had two new allies, and therefore, hopefully, two new friends. It was a start to the end.

* * *

So, how is it? Is it good or is it bad? Thanks for reading and make sure to review, like and/or follow. Until the next chapter, see ya.


	11. For Now

Peter Meets Pan!

Here's the eleventh chapter of Peter Meet's Pan!

I do not own Neverland 2011 or Once Upon A Time, but like I've said ten time before, how cool would that be!

Characters: Peter Pan(2011), Wendy Darling, Felix, Neal Cassidy, Tinker Bell(2011), Mr. Gold, Peter Pan(OUAT)

* * *

_Peter looked at Felix with a slight smile. He held out his hand.  
_

_"Join us in stopping Pan, Felix." Peter said. "Do something Fox would have done. Honor his memory." Felix gave a small smile._

_"Deal." He said, shaking hands with Peter. "You have found yourself a new ally, Peter Pan." Peter grinned brightly and looked at Wendy._

_"I'm Peter Pan." He said, slightly blushing at the girl.  
_

_"Wendy, Wendy Darling." The honey colored haired girl said smiling at the boy. It seemed things were looking up now. And that was a good thing for Peter and the others, but there still was a lot more to do. At least they had two new allies, and therefore, hopefully, two new friends. It was a start to the end._

* * *

"How are there two of you?" Wendy asked Peter as they walked through the forest. Felix was taking them towards where another prisoner was being held.

"Pan took up the name Peter Pan." Peter said. "Me, I was born Peter Pan, but I'm from England, I'm not sure where Pan was from."

"You're from England?" Wendy asked, smiling.

"Yeah, the East side." Peter said, smiling. "Were you from England?"

"Yes, I lived with my mother, father and two brothers, Michael and John." Wendy said, she looked sad then. "My brother's are being used as Pan's pawns, if they don't do as he say's, he'll kill me."

"I won't let that happen, Wendy." Peter promised.

They had stopped when they came up towards a crate. Two Lost Boy's were gaurding it.

"Pan has given me orders to let the prisoner go." Felix told the boys, who stepped away. The crate was lowered and Felix opened it, revealing a adult. It was Neal. "Hello Baelfire"

"What's going on?" The man demanded as he got out of the crate.

"He's on the good side, Bealfire." Peter said smiling. "I'm Peter Pan, the good one."

"If you are good, then why is Felix with you?" Neal demanded before he saw Wendy. "Wendy?"

"Bealfire?" Wendy asked before she smiled. "You've gotten older."

"Felix's joining our side." Peter said, Neal looked at the boy. "Why are you here exactly?"

"I'm Henry's father, I saw you take him somewhere." Neal said. "Is he safe?" Peter's grin brightened.

"He's in my Neverland." The boy said. "For now he is. Come on, we've got to get the rest of your lot and get the hell out of this Neverland."

Peter started walking away, Wendy and Felix followed.

"Wait, what do you mean for now?" Neal demanded as he started to run after them.

* * *

Tinker Bell was seen flying gracefully yet swiftly through Pan's Neverland. If there were two Peter Pan's and two Captain Hook's, there must have been another her. But where? She had to hurry, she had to help her friend Peter, and she, as much as she hated to ever think of this, she needed help from the other her. She needed the other Tinker Bell.

* * *

"Who's your family, Peter?" Wendy asked Peter as they walked. Peter stared at her.

"My crew is." He said. "They aren't family, but they're just as good enough to be them."

"What about your parents?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Don't have parents." Peter said.

"Everyone has parents." Wendy stated. Peter yet again stared at the girl.

"Not everyone." He said stubbornly. "Not anymore at least."

"Oh, Peter I am so sorry." Wendy said, blushing a bit in embarassment. "I didn't know."

" 'Cause I didn't say." Peter said. They had to hurry and get the others. And Rumpilstiltkin. Before everything went AWOL again.

* * *

Mr. Gold was seen sitting on a log when he heard it. He was previously was looking at his old doll when he looked up.

"Hello, Papa." He said bitterly, knowing exactly who was there. Pan was seen from behind Gold, wielding a devious grin.

* * *

What do you think? Review, like and/or follow please! Peace out! And sorry if it's short, I'm trying to make it longer.

P.S.

I've most likely said this about a million times, also, the updates will be a bit more slower as I'm back in school now and I have a lot to do, two honors courses don't pass themselves, anyways, until next time.


End file.
